Our program offers short-term research training to selected medical school students to provide them with career opportunities in cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic, and sleep research and to expose them to the excitement, challenges and rewards of a career in biomedical research. This program provides research training to 30 talented medical students per year who will spend 2-4 consecutive full-time months pursuing mentored research experiences with outstanding investigators who lead nationally recognized research programs in heart, lung, blood or sleep disorders. Our objective is to provide students with an opportunity to pursue an area of research in greater depth than can be accomplished within the traditional medical school curriculum and to help students become aware of the opportunities in biomedical research through well structured, mentored research experiences that lay the foundation for future involvement in research. This program is part of the new curriculum's cornerstone in research and scholarship at Case School of Medicine and Health. The research experiences range from fundamental molecular, cellular, and organ pathobiology to translational studies, clinical research, and population-based research in heart, lung, blood and sleep biology and disorders. Trainees are selected based on applications that are competitively reviewed for the quality of their research proposal and the potential for a positive research experience. All selected students will be in good standing and will have completed at least one year. The students will become an integral part of the faculty advisor's research program, interact with the other members of the laboratory and research community, and attend laboratory meetings, journal clubs, and relevant seminars. In addition, the interactive environment amongst the faculty at Case will help to assure that students will interact with other key trainers. Underrepresented minorities are specifically recruited to join this program. Our evaluation system allows us to continuously improve our training program and our database tracks the careers of these trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]